


Coś specjalnego

by Satanachia



Series: Czerwienią barwiąc świat [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates, Ultimate Avangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia





	Coś specjalnego

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raspberry_Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberry_Glass/gifts).



— Zastanawialiśmy się nad twoją motywacją, Skull — mówi Komandor, prowadząc go do zajmującego niemal pół sali urządzenia — Być może dopuściłeś się tych wszystkich okrutnych czynów, ponieważ czułeś, że nie mógłbyś sprostać reputacji swego ojca?   
  
— Nie — odpowiada nieco rozbawionym tonem zapytany i pochyla się nieznacznie w stronę Komandora — Robię to wszystko, ponieważ mnie to bawi, oraz dlatego, że mój Łącznik zapewnia mi niesamowicie wysokie wynagrodzenie.   
  
Komandor wygląda na zdenerwowanego, co jeszcze bardziej poprawia humor Red Skullowi.   
Oczywiście, A.I.M do tego momentu nawet nie pomyślało o tym, że wpuszcza do swej siedziby węża, a przecież są tacy  _inteligentni_.   
  
 _Najgłupsi geniusze na świecie_ , myśli, a na głos pyta o stan budowy Sześcianu.   
  
— Zostało czterdzieści osiem godzin do aktywacji — odpowiada Komandor i zagłębia się w nieistotne szczegóły, dotyczące wierzeń, które A.I.M planuje wprowadzić po opanowaniu Sześcianu, a Skull słucha tej paplaniny jednym uchem, wpatrując się z fascynacją w świetlistą kostkę, unosząca się kilka metrów od nich.   
  
— Prawdopodobnie mógłbym wam pomóc — przerywa monolog Komandora i odsuwa się od niego o krok, dając swoim ludziom czyste pole strzału, które ci od razu wykorzystują, przestrzeliwując Komandorowi oba kolana. Mężczyzna upada na śliską od własnej krwi posadzkę i, drżąc z bólu, próbuje jak najszybciej odpełznąć od swoich katów.   
  
— Mój Łącznik obiecał mi coś specjalnego za to zlecenie — rzuca konwersacyjnym tonem Red Skull i wyciąga z obszernej kieszeni płaszcza broń; leniwie ją odbezpiecza i wcelowuje w głowę Komandora. — I wiesz co?   
  
— P _roszę, czekaj!_  — Ciało Komandora drży konwulsyjnie, gdy przeszywa je kula.   
  
— Nie żartował.


End file.
